


Bitte

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic likes to be spanked, and Heavy quickly learns the appeal.  His weakness for a certain word quickly sweeps him up in the proceedings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitte

Heavy's eyes widened as he beheld the red mark on Medic's ass cheek, stark against his pale skin, in the shape of his own hand.

The doctor gasped, his head dipping down, forehead pressed against his balled fist, as a whimper slipped from his throat, tumbling over his lips and onto the bed. His shoulders were slumped, the proud, straight posture of the German intellectual completely undone as he lay there on his elbows and knees, ass in the air. Eyes half-lidded, his breaths came heavily. “Nngh, bitte.”

The Russian giant looked down at his lover, the perfect sight of submissiveness, the complete opposite of how he carried himself outside their bedroom. He could never get over the stark difference. Medic was a man of contradictions, and this was just one amongst the many. The man was very much a control freak; fastidious about his grooming, demanding on the battlefield, and obsessive over his equipment. In the bedroom, however, he would rut with abandon, desperate for his lover's touch, uncaring about the sweaty, sticky mess they would become. His uptight, perfectionist demeanor would sometimes melt away into a man who craved domination, needed to be controlled. It was these crumbling moments that most bewildered Heavy. When Medic would beg to be held down, or tied up, or in this case, spanked.

It wasn't a fantasy or scenario that the doctor was losing himself in, like other times, simply the pleasure that came with the mild pain, and the small humiliation that he associated with the action itself. He couldn't help but feel it also had something to do with the sheer size of his lover's hands.

“Doktor,” Heavy asked with trepidation. He didn't mind leaving marks on his lover. Certainly, they'd both been jibed by their team for bite marks and hickeys found on Medic's neck. But marks of passion and exuberance were different from marks of violence, which is what he had left on his doctor's backside, bidden or otherwise. “Doktor I do not know if--”

“Heavy, bitte, again.”

The big man gulped and slapped his lover's behind again, the sharp sound echoing low in the corners of the room. He watched with amazement as the rosy hand print deepened, new colour blooming where he didn't quite match up from the last strike. More amazing, however, was the needy whine that burbled up from Medic's chest into his throat and out through his nose. He writhed in place, wiggling his bottom a little in a way that made Heavy shiver.

“Ja, ja, wunderbar. Bitte mehr. Bitte.”

Bitte. The word slammed into Heavy like a bullet, boring straight into his libido. Bitte. He loved to hear his lover say those beautiful syllables. Bitte. It could get him to do literally anything. It was a power, a spell, and enchantment Heavy was completely unable to resist. Perhaps it was best that Medic remained unaware of his sorcerous powers.

Slap. Another. Another. And another. Each punctuated with a mewling moan from the doctor, his body trembling with shame and arousal. Each punctuated by Heavy watching intently the submissive, erotic writhing of his lover. Each punctuated by Medic begging for more. “Bitte.”

When he could finally take it no longer, when his lover's words and whimpers drove him beyond logic, Heavy seized hold of Medic and bore down on him, belly to back, grinding his arousal against his doctor's red, sore bottom. He groaned at the contact, and felt his lover tremble. “Need you, Doktor. Cannot wait any longer. Has Doktor learned his lesson?”

Medic looked back at his lover, giddy. “Ja, I have.”

“Da.” Heavy snagged the lubricant from their nightstand and held it out menacingly, like it was an instrument of torture. “Doktor took his punishment well. Thinking maybe I will reward him. Give him what he wants.”

Medic wriggled impatiently against Heavy, waiting for him to begin. Instead, he knelt motionless behind his lover, silent. The German huffed and grunted, trying to get him to move, to do anything, but the giant stayed still. “What is wrong?”

“Will give Doktor what he wants. But you must say magic word.”

Medic smiled darkly, his voice the barest whisper. “Bitte.”


End file.
